


Festival der Liebe

by TLen



Series: Alternate Generations Universe [22]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/M, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-01
Updated: 2004-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim und Spock nehmen auf Romulus am Rumairie teil</p>
            </blockquote>





	Festival der Liebe

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Celebration of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186166) by [TLen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen). 



> Serie: TOS, TNG  
> Altersangabe: NC-17  
> Codes: K/S, m/m, m/f  
> Summe: Jim und Spock nehmen auf Romulus am Rumairie teil  
> Archiv: GSSU, Fanfiction Paradies, andere bitte fragen.  
> Feedback: tlen2@freenet.de  
> Anmerkung: D'Tan stammt aus der TNG-Folge "Unification", die anderen Romulaner habe ich frei erfunden  
> Zur Erklärung, was Rumairie ist, siehe hier: http://www.fvillha.org/Romulan/index.htm  
> Engl. Story: http://tostwins.slashcity.net/celeb.htm
> 
> The TOS Twins and Friends: http://tostwins.slashcity.net  
> Star Trek (alle Serien), M*A*S*H, Sherlock Holmes, Karl May, Unser (T)Raumschiff, Die Schöne und das Biest und anderes. Fanfiction in deutsch und englisch, Zeichnungen, Unsere deutschen Zines, Links und mehr.
> 
> Disclaimer: Leider gehören mir die Jungs und Mädels, die in dieser Story verwendet wurden, nicht. Ich habe sie nur für ein bisschen Fanfiction-Spaß ausgeborgt. Damit sollen keine Urheberrechte verletzt werden. Und natürlich wird damit nichts verdient. Beachtet die Altersangabe und geht wo anders spielen, wenn ihr zu jung seit oder euch am Thema stört. Vielen Dank an Lady Charena fürs Beta.

D'Tan rannte durch die unterirdischen Gänge. Er hatte ein bestimmtes Ziel vor Augen und hielt erst an, als er es erreicht hatte - Spocks Versteck. Der Junge hoffte, er würde nun endlich mit dem Botschafter sprechen können. Er hatte es während der letzten Woche schon mehrmals versucht - jedoch erfolglos.

D'Tan machte sich langsam Sorgen um seinen berühmten Freund. Dass Spock krank gewesen war, hatte selbst er bemerkt. Und dann war plötzlich dieser Mensch aufgetaucht, von dem die Erwachsenen sagten, es sei der berühmte Captain Kirk - wiedergeboren nach acht irdischen Jahrzehnten. Seit diesem Tag hatte er Spock nicht mehr gesehen. Seine Eltern hatten ihm versichert, er müsse sich keine Sorgen machen, Spock wäre bald wieder der alte. Aber der Junge würde das erst glauben, wenn er es tatsächlich mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatte.

D'Tan presste die formelle Einladung - geschrieben auf traditionelles Papier - an seine Brust. Spock musste einfach wieder gesund sein, dachte er, sonst würde das Fest nicht das erhoffte werden. Spocks Teilnahme an seinem ersten Rumairie würde es einfach perfekt machen. Dass der Mensch, der ihm so viel bedeutete, auch auf Romulus war, war ein glücklicher Zufall. So konnte D'Tan Spock einladen, ohne dass es Fragen nach seiner Begleitung gab.

///

Jim streckte sich und gähnte. Er fühlte sich überraschend gut, wenn er bedachte, wie er in den letzten Tagen körperlich beansprucht worden war. Spock schlief friedlich an seiner Seite. Das Pon Farr war vorüber, wie Jim erleichtert feststellte. Aber er konnte die Verbindung mit Spocks noch immer in seinem Kopf spüren - und das machte ihn sehr glücklich.

Er war glücklich, dass alles zu so einem guten Ende gefunden hatte. Die Reise von Deep Space Nine nach Romulus war die reinste Folter für ihn gewesen. Obwohl sie nicht richtig und offiziell gebunden waren, hatte er Spocks Zustand durch die neu-erwachte mentale Verbindung zwischen ihnen deutlich gespürt. Er ,hörte' wir Spock nach ihm rief - und die Zeit verging so verdammt langsam.

Endlich auf Romulus stand Jim vor dem Problem, wie er Spock finden sollte. Er wusste kaum etwas über die Wiedervereinigungsbewegung und er konnte schließlich nicht einfach irgendjemand fragen. Und dann hatte man ihn zuerst angesprochen.

Während man ihn zu Spock brachte fand er heraus, dass sich dieser seiner Ankunft wohl bewusst war und seine Freunde geschickt hatte, um ihn zu erwarten. Diese freundlichen Leute hatten für sie beide viel riskiert, denn Jim Kirks Ankunft konnte kaum unbemerkt bleiben. Somit war das Risiko der Entdeckung für sie groß. Doch glücklicherweise ging alles gut und sie brachten ihn rechtzeitig zu Spock.

Spock erwachte. Besorgt blickte er Jim an. Dieser lächelte, um ihm zu signalisieren, dass er in Ordnung war. "Mir geht es gut, aber wie fühlst du dich?"

"Das Pon Farr ist vorbei. Ich danke dir", antwortete Spock.

"Ich danke dir. Das war der beste Sex meines Lebens." Jim strahlte ihn an, doch als Spock sich von ihm wegdrehte, wurde er besorgt. "Spock, was ist los? Was betrübt dich?"

Jim konnte deutlich spüren, dass irgendetwas Spock besorgte. Und plötzlich begriff er. "Wir sind richtig gebunden, nicht wahr?"

Spock seufzte leise. "Ja, Jim. Es tut mir leid. Mein Begehren war so groß, ich konnte es nicht kontrollieren."

"Hey, das ist absolut okay." Jim drehte Spock herum und küsste ihn zärtlich auf die noch immer leicht geschwollenen Lippen. "Ich liebe dich. Ich habe dich immer geliebt. Und ich bin so froh, dass ich wieder mit dir zusammen sein kann - nach dieser langen Zeit. Wir hätten uns schon vor Jahrzehnten binden sollen. Es ist mehr als Zeit, dass wir es jetzt getan haben. Ich bin froh darüber. Okay?"

Bevor Spock ihm antworten konnte, klopfte es an der Tür. "Wer ist da?", fragte er.

"D'Tan. Dürfte ich mit Ihnen sprechen, Botschafter?", lautete die Antwort.

"Einen Augenblick bitte!" Spock erhob sich und griff nach seiner Robe, Jim tat dasselbe.

"Herein!"

Die Tür öffnete sich und Jim beobachtete, wie ein romulanischer Jüngling eintrat. Der junge Mann verbeugte sich, überreichte Spock dann ein Stück Papier. "Ich wäre dankbar, wenn Sie beide mir die Ehre erweisen würden, morgen Abend meine Ehrengäste zu sein - während meiner Passage beim Rumairie Fest.

,Eine Party', dachte Jim. ,Genau das, was ich nach diesen anstrengenden Tagen brauche.' "Die Ehre ist auf unserer Seite, wir werden kommen", antwortete er ohne Spocks warnenden Blick zu beachten.

"Wir werden dich unsere Antwort rechtzeitig wissen lassen", warf Spock rasch ein, dann entließ er den Jungen.

Jim drehte sich zu ihm um. "Warum hast du nicht angenommen?"

"Jim, du solltest vorsichtig sein mit dem, wozu du zusagst", antwortete Spock. "Du weißt nicht, worauf du dich einlässt."

"Es klang nach einer Party", rechtfertigte sich Jim. "Die haben wir uns doch verdient. Es gibt so viele Gründe zum Glücklichsein und Feiern. Ich lebe, du lebst, wir sind zusammen. Und diese Leute haben so viel riskiert, um mich zu dir zu bringen. Wir sollten mit ihnen feiern und Danke sagen."

"Aber du weißt nichts über das Rumairie", bekräftigte Spock erneut. "Es ist keine Party, wie du sie gewöhnt bist."

Jim ging zum Bett und setzet sich. "Dann erklär' es mir!"

Spock setzte sich neben ihn. "Das Rumairie Fest ist eine alte, vulkanische Tradition aus der vorreformatorischen Zeit. Viele Clans feiern es noch heute einmal jährlich, genauso wie die Romulaner. Es ist ein Fest der Leidenschaft. Gewisse Früchte und Speisen helfen Emotionen frei zu lassen."

"Klingt für mich nach einer Orgie", warf Jim ein.

Spock nickte. "Ein passender Vergleich. Zu den alten Zeiten war es einfach nur ein Fest wie andere auch, nun bietet es eine willkommene Gelegenheit uns kurzzeitig unseren unterdrückten Emotionen hinzugeben. Aber das ist nicht alles, Jim. D'Tan lud uns speziell zu seiner Passage ein."

"Und was ist das?"

"Wenn ein junger Mann an seinem ersten Rumairie teilnimmt, hat er sich diesem Ritual zu unterziehen. Ziel ist es, ihm die körperlichen Leidenschaften in ihrer Vielfalt zu zeigen. Es ist die Passage zwischen Kindheit und Erwachsensein."

Etwas in Spocks Stimme ließ Jim erkennen, was der Vulkanier genau meinte. "Du meinst öffentlichen Sex?"

"Ja, die Familie des Jungen oder des Mädchens, dass die Passage erleben soll, lädt enge Familienmitglieder und Freunde ein. Die gereichten Speisen enthalten starke Aphrodisiaka. Diese werden ein so starkes Begehren auslösen, dass sich niemand Sorgen macht, wo er ist. Man will nur noch Befriedigung."

"Man wird es dem Jungen besorgen?", fragte Jim erschrocken.

"Nein, natürlich nicht. Man lädt nur Paare ein. Jeder wird sich seinem Partner zuwenden. Die jungen Leute sollen beobachten und lernen. Später erhält er oder sie die Chance für eigene sexuelle Erfahrungen. Wenn der Jugendliche bereits gebunden ist, wird sein künftiger Partner dafür bereitstehen. Dies dient auch als Chance, um festzustellen, ob die beiden tatsächlich zusammen passen. Wenn nicht, ist noch Zeit, die Verbindung zu lösen und sich nach einem geeigneteren Partner umzusehen. Wenn der Junge oder das Mädchen ungebunden ist, werden ebenfalls ungebundene junge Frauen und Männer eingeladen. So er oder sie kann für die Nacht wählen - und eventuell fürs Leben."

Jim nickte. "Ich verstehe. So, wenn wir zum Fest gehen, werden wir...?"

"Jim, unter anderen Umständen wäre ich vielleicht in der Lage, die Kontrolle zu wahren, bis die Wirkung der Aphrodisiaka nachlässt, aber meine mentalen Schilde sind noch stark geschwächt. Man wird aber erwarten, dass wir etwas essen und trinken."

"Warum hat der Junge uns eigentlich eingeladen?"

"Er ist einer meiner Schüler. Außerdem dürfte es weitere Gründe geben. Man braucht mindestens fünf Paare für die Passage. Je mehr, desto besser, so dass der Jugendliche einen größeren Überblick über die vielfältigen Möglichkeiten von Körper und Geist bekommen kann. Aber unter den gegebenen Umständen dürfte es für D'Tans Eltern nicht einfach sein, genug Teilnehmer zu finden, um diese Bedingung zu erfüllen. Und als menschlich-vulkanisches Paar wären wir ganz besondere Gäste, eine Ehre für sie."

"So wäre es nicht höflich, abzulehnen, vermute ich mal?"

Spock schüttelte den Kopf. "Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, Jim, dann würde ich..."

Jim nickte. "Ich habe ja schon eine Menge verrückter Dinge getan, aber noch nie öffentlichen Sex. Vielleicht ist es nun Zeit dafür, aber was ist mit dir, Spock?"

"Ich ehre diese alte Tradition, Jim. Ich mag die Idee von öffentlich gezeigter Intimität mit dir zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt nicht besonders reizvoll finden, aber ich weiß auch, dass dies keine Rolle mehr für mich spielen wird, wenn das Fest begonnen hat."

Plötzlich fiel Jim etwas ein. "Hast du mit T'Pring? Ich meine, du hast gesagt, das Fest gibt es noch immer auf Vulkan und ihr wart doch schon längst gebunden, als du in D'Tans Alter warst."

"Ich habe meine Passage nie gefeiert, Jim. Ich verließ Vulkan, bevor meine Eltern das Fest für mich ausrichten konnten."

Jim seufzte. "Ich bin erleichtert. Ich kann den Gedanken einfach nicht ertragen, dass du mit ihr... Übrigens, wann ist das Fest?"

"Es wird morgen Abend beginnen."

"So haben wir noch genug Zeit, um uns auszuruhen." Jim lächelte seinen Partner an. "Und dann bin ich mal dran."

///

Jim leckte den Saft einer erdbeerähnlichen Frucht von seinen Lippen und kuschelte sich enger an Spock, der an der Wand lehnte. Mochte er am Anfang Bedenken wegen dem Zweck des Festes gehabt haben, so waren sie längst verschwunden. Er wusste, dass die Aphrodisiaka bereits in seinem Körper wirkten.

Er hatte das Essen wirklich genossen, auch wenn die meisten Speisen fremd für ihn waren. Nachdem er allerdings fast eine Art Spargel in eine weiße Creme getunkt hatte - Spock hatte ihn gerade noch mit der Erklärung, diese Creme sei als Lubrikant gedacht, zurückhalten könne - fragte er vorsichtshalber immer zuerst, was er da essen wollte.

Sie befanden sich in einer unterirdischen Höhle, die überraschend warm war. Jim vermutete, dass es in der Nähe eine Wärmequelle gab, welche Boden und Wände erwärmte.

Matratzen und Felle lagen auf dem Boden und an den Wänden. So es war wirklich gemütlich. D'Tan saß an der einen Seite des Höhle. Er und Spock sowie vier andere Paare waren im Halbkreis an den anderen Wänden platziert.

Zuerst hatte D'Tan sie alle bedient. Doch je mehr die Paare aßen und tranken, umso weniger beachteten sie ihn. Somit hatte er sich zurückgezogen und beobachtete nun, wie sich die Paare immer mehr intimeren Aktivitäten denn der Nahrungsaufnahme zuwandten.

Nach einiger Zeit erhob sich D'Tans Vater und verkündete, dass nun die Zeit der Wahl gekommen sei. D'Tan wurden die Augen verbunden, bevor man fünf - das erforderliche Minimum - junge Leute - drei Frauen und zwei Männer - hereingeführt wurden. Sie stellten sich in einer Reihe auf und D'Tan schien sich auf seine innere Stimme zu konzentrieren.

Jim wusste, dass die Romulaner über ein latentes telepathisches Potential verfügten, aber im Gegensatz zu ihren vulkanischen Verwandten schulten sie dieses nicht. ,Vielleicht nutzen die Mitglieder der Wiedervereinigungsbewegung ihre Möglichkeiten besser', dachte Jim. Zumindest erschien es ihm, als würde D'Tan nach irgendeinem mentalen Ruf suchen, dem er folgen konnte. Dann lächelte der Junge plötzlich, trat vor und streckte seine Hand nach einem anderen jungen Mann aus.

Dieser ergriff D'Tans Hand mit seiner Linken, mit seiner Rechten nahm er ihm die Augenbinde ab. "Es ist mir eine Ehre, dir in dieser Nacht zu dienen - und vielleicht ja auch für mehr", sprach der junge Mann und ging dann mit D'Tan zu seinem Platz.

Danach nahm jeder das Essen und Trinken wieder auf. Doch bald begannen die Paare einander mit wachsender Leidenschaft zu küssen und zu berühren. Jim beobachtete, wie sich D'Tans Vater zwischen die Beine seiner Frau kniete.

Jim selbst war mittlerweile fast schmerzhaft erregt und konnte sein Begehren kaum noch beherrschen. ,Warum sollte ich auch?', dachte er. Niemand beachtete sie mehr, außer den beiden Jungen. Und er scherte sich ehrlich gesagt nicht darum.

Er war so erregt, dass er nichts mehr wollte, als endlich Spock in sich spüren. Durch ihre Verbindung spürte er genau, dass auch Spock sich kaum mehr beherrschen konnte. Jim öffnete seine eigene Robe, griff dann nach Spocks Gürtel.

///

D'Tan konnte seine Augen nicht von dem Paar lösen. Fasziniert beobachtete er, wie Jim Kirk sich auf Spocks Männlichkeit setzte und das kräftige Glied in sich eindringen ließ. Er konnte nicht die Augen des Menschen sehen, aber Spocks. Und er war sicher, was er dort erblickte war pure Leidenschaft und Begierde.

Der Mensch setzte sich auf das große Organ, erhob sich dann wieder, bis es fast aus seinem Körper hinaus glitt. Dann ließ er sich langsam wieder nieder, offensichtlich jeden Augenblick seiner Pfählung genießend. D'Tan beobachtete fasziniert, wie Jim Kirk sich immer und immer wieder selbst auf dem Glied seines Partners aufspießte. Kein Zweifel, er genoss dieses Auf und Ab. Spock stieß nach oben, um den Bewegungen seines Partners entgegen zu kommen und bald hatten beide einen leidenschaftlichen Rhythmus gefunden.

D'Tans Blick glitt zu den anderen Paaren. Alle waren nun mit sexuellen Aktivitäten beschäftigt. Er sah, wie seine Mutter seinen Vater empfing - auf dem Rücken liegend, die Beine weit gespreizt. Nebenan "ritt" seine Tante Jarna Onkel Toran.

Er blickte zu Coral und T'Leana - Freunde seiner Eltern - die mit oraler Stimulation beschäftigt waren. Storan und Tomen, das andere männliche Paar im Raum und entfernte Verwandte, waren ebenfalls damit beschäftigt, einander zu befriedigen. D'Tan sah, wie Tomen Storan - auf Händen und Knien - kräftig von hinten nahm. Beide genossen diesen Akt offensichtlich genauso wie die anderen Paare ihren.

Aber so interessant die anderen Paare auch sein mochten, D'Tans Blick wurde immer wieder wie magisch von Jim und Spock angezogen. Bei all der Leidenschaft, welche die kleine Höhle erfüllte, dieses Paar strahlte noch etwas anderes aus... etwas ganz besonderes, etwas, dass er nicht in Worte zu fassen vermochte. Er beobachtete, wie sie sich in kompletter Perfektion bewegten, so als wären sie ein Wesen... eine Seele.

D'Tan zuckte zusammen, als Jarel seine Schulter berührte. "Es wird Zeit ", flüsterte sein Freund und öffnete seine Robe, griff dann nach D'Tans.

D'Tan fühlte sich nicht nervös, nur neugierig auf das Kommende. Jarel war seit vielen Jahren sein engster Freund, dass er ihn instinktiv ausgewählt hatte, diese Nacht sein Partner zu sein - und vielleicht ja auch fürs Leben - schien nur logisch. Als er Jarels erregtes Glied sah, fragte er sich, wie es sich wohl in ihm anfühlen mochte. Bevor die Nacht zu Ende war, würde er es wissen, war er sich sicher. Doch zunächst würde er Jarel nehmen und mit seinem Samen füllen, um zu zeigen, dass er nun erwachsen geworden war - so wie es schon bei seinen Urahnen Brauch gewesen war.

Fasziniert beobachtet D'Tan, wie Jarel sich selbst vorbereitete. Er führte erst einen, dann zwei Finger mit Creme in sich ein. D'Tan sehnte sich nach Berührung. Als er nach seinem Glied greifen wollte, stoppte Jarel ihn. "Lass mich dir dienen", saget er und griff erneut nach der Creme.

Heftiges Atmen und lautes Stöhnen lenkte D'Tans Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die anderen Paare. Seien Mutter schrie auf, als sein Vater sie zum Höhepunkt brachte. Chroral stieß nun in T'Leana und Tomen nahm Storan noch heftiger als zuvor.

Aber das einzige Paar, dass D'Tan nach wie vor wirklich interessierte, waren Jim und Spock. Sie hingen einander als wären sie eins, bewegten sich in perfekter Harmonie immer schneller und schneller.

D'Tan war so erregt, dass er es kaum noch aushalten konnte. Er lehnte sich gegen die Wand, als Jarel über ihm kniete. Sein Freund offerierte sich im in der selben Weise, wie Jim Kirk es mit Spock getan hatte.

D'Tan stöhnte auf, als sein Glied langsam und erstaunlich leicht in Jarels engen Kanal glitt. Das Lächeln auf Jarels Gesicht sagte ihm, dass sein Freund es genauso wie er genoss.

And dann hörte D'Tan Jim Kirk vor Lust aufschreien. Über Jarels Schulter hinweg blickte er zu dem Paar und sah, wie der Mensch seinen Kopf in den Nacken warf und seine Leidenschaft heraus schrie als er den Höhepunkt erreichte. Nur einen winzigen Augenblick später Spock schloss sich ihm in dieser lauten Demonstration der Befriedigung an.

Aber als D'Tan die Freude und Zufriedenheit in den vulkanischen Gesichtszügen sah, verstand er plötzlich, dass das, was er mit diesem besonderen Paar beobachtet hatte, nicht nur eine Demonstration der Leidenschaft gewesen war, sondern vor allem eine der Liebe. Er musste Spock unbedingt danach fragen, doch für den Moment waren die Bedürfnisse seines eigenen Körpers wichtiger. Vielleicht - mit einigem Glück - konnte er in Jarel auch so eine große Liebe finden.

Ende.


End file.
